The present invention relates to a handy photo monitoring apparatus which detects ambient light intensity and gives a visual and audio warning signal when the intensity of ambient light drops below a predetermined value. The photo monitoring apparatus can also be worn on the body as a personal ornamental device.
Various instruments have been disclosed for measuring luminous intensity in the reading and writing environment, and have appeared on the market. Because these commercially available instruments are specifically designed for measuring luminous intensity in the reading and writing environment, they cannot be used to measure intensity of light in working places. Regular photo detecting apparatus for this purpose are commonly heavy, not precise, and not durable. Furthermore, they are monotonous because they simply use a light or audio alarm to give a warning signal.